This description relates to controlling a security system.
It is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or to authorized users of the security system. Generally, a user can access a security system to control the security system by directly interacting with hardware, e.g., a control panel, of the security system. For example, the user can enter a security code (or PIN) at the hardware. Alternatively or additionally, the user can also access the security system through a user device that is not part of the security system, e.g., a portable handheld device. Such a handheld device can be a mobile device including a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop, etc. that executes one or more applications to access/control the security system. The user device can be local or remote relative to the security system and can interact with the security system through a network, e.g., a wired network or a wireless network.